Dressed To Kill
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - When Cam tells the girls they are dressed to kill, he has no idea just how right he is.


This is a series of stories using idioms as the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Series: <strong>Idiom series

* * *

><p>AN: All definitions come from the book _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto. If you enjoy idioms, I highly recommend this one.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: None<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dressed To Kill<strong>

**Idiom: **_dressed to kill:_ wearing attractive or flamboyant clothes in order to make a striking impression.

Two jaws dropped and one eyebrow rose as Sam and Vala stepped out of the privacy tent. Vala grinned and winked at Sam as they made their way toward the obviously stunned men.

"So boys, what do you think?" Vala asked as she placed a hand to her hip.

"Wh-What are you wearing?" Daniel stuttered.

Mitchell's mouth finally closed but he remained speechless. Teal'c on the other hand wore a small smile and gave the women an appraising look.

"Why, leathers, of course." she answered as if to a dimwitted child. But they weren't just wearing leathers. She and Samantha had on matching black leather halter vests and skin-tight pants. And the only thing holding the clothing together were the rawhide ties at every seam. Suffice it to say, the outfits left very little to the imagination.

"Um, I can see that but, uh, well...Where's the rest of it?" Daniel's eyes were shifting everywhere but to his female team mates. A fact that made Vala laugh outright.

"Darling, there is no "rest of it", just this. You told me to buy something that would allow Samantha and me to blend in with the townspeople."

"Blend in, Princess." Cameron finally found his voice and spoke. "Not stick out."

"Cameron," she replied patiently. "This is a planet full of thieves and con artists. The only thing that would make us stick out would be walking into that tavern wearing our BDUs. Trust me, these are my people."

"I agree with Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c bowed his head toward her in concurrence. "She has a personal knowledge of the culture of these people. It would be foolhardy not to listen to her instructions."

"Thank you, Muscles." she preened.

"What about you, Sam?" Cam asked. "You okay with this?"

"Yes, I am." She tried to hide her smirk but failed. "It really is the best way to get what we came here for."

"All right." Cam conceded reluctantly. "You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, Cameron." Vala sighed in exasperation. "We are here to gather information on the thieves whom Daniel allowed to steal his precious artefact."

"_I _allowed?" Daniel spluttered. "You're the one who introduced us to those...those pirates!"

"Let's not get technical." She waved away his accusation as he grew red with anger. "Anyway, we go in, get the information, and get out. Simple."

"That's right. _Do not_ in any way engage yourselves in a fight for it. You come back here and we'll come up with a plan on how to retrieve it. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vala rolled her eyes and heard Samantha chuckle behind her. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, we're done. Might as well get this over with. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling." She winked at him, making him squirm. "By the way, you never did tell us how we look."

"Dressed to kill, princess, dressed to kill. Now, go before it gets too late."

"Dressed to kill." Vala repeated thoughtfully as she and Sam turned to leave. "He has no idea."

"What do you think she meant by that?" Daniel asked warily as he watched the women disappear into the woods.

"Man, I don't even _want_ to know."

Daniel nodded in agreement and they all sat by the stargate to await their team mates return.

()()()()

"Dial the gate!" they heard Vala yell out as she and Sam came rushing out of the woods, followed by a group of angry thieves. Daniel watched in horror for a second as the two women shot at the mob with thin, pistol-like weapons he'd never seen before. As he and Mitchell took cover, taking out their own weapons, Teal'c did as requested and dialled Earth. There was no time to ask what had gone wrong, though. As soon as the wormhole activated, they all jumped through.

"Shut it down!" Mitchell shouted once they landed on the ramp in the SGC gate room.

Once they could all breath again, Daniel and Cameron stood, shooting twin glares at the women.

"What the hell happened?" Cam yelled. "You were only supposed to go in and get information. Not have the entire population chase you down!"

"We did better than that." Vala grinned and pulled a stone tablet from a satchel Daniel only just now noticed. "We got the artefact back."

The two men looked shocked but Teal'c merely smiled. "Well done, Vala Mal Doran, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

Daniel's eyes fell back to their weapons. "Where did you get those? And what are they?"

"These? They're like laser pistols. Very slim and easy to conceal on your person. I bought them when we got the outfits."

"I don't even _want_ to know where you were concealing them." Cam said and started to walk away.

"Well, as you said." Vala said and he stopped for a moment. "We were dressed to kill."

He only shook his head and walked away. The women laughed and did the same, leaving behind a slack-jawed archaeologist, an amused Jaffa, and a room full of very confused SGC personnel.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
